


[黑白骑]雾凇③+④+番外（旧日星芒）

by Mrryo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrryo/pseuds/Mrryo
Summary: ※精猫，师生年上，慢热年更文





	[黑白骑]雾凇③+④+番外（旧日星芒）

Part3  
随着暗骑和骑士的配合越来越合拍，固定队开始准备挑战更为强大的敌人。恰逢星芒节将至，天气渐寒，骑士开始不时地会咳嗽两声，喝了药水后也没怎么好转。但是因为没有其他的症状，谁也没放在心上。  
因为不想把病传染给自己的队友，骑士去找暗骑的次数少了很多。现在猫魅大多数时间都闷在房间里看书，或者在院子里独自打打木桩。听到动静的暗骑则会靠在窗口望着楼下，偶尔丢一件稍厚的外套盖在骑士头上。突然间被遮蔽了视线的骑士难得会被吓到，尾巴上的毛都根根直立地炸起来，循环也断了。暗骑看着他那副蠢样子，嘴角总会不自觉地勾一勾。  
这当然是嘲讽的微笑。暗骑认真地对自己解释道。

而骑士似乎永远都不会生气，被这样捉弄了也只是手上拿着衣服，先茫然地环视四周，再傻呆呆地抬头挨个房间确认。而恶作剧成功的暗骑终于发觉自己的行为太过幼稚，一把拉上窗帘躲进了昏暗的房间。  
他躺在床上望着海滨风格的洁白天花板，有些烦躁地捂住耳朵，期望把楼下那人攻击木桩的声音彻底隔绝掉，然后逼着自己想起当年这小猫崽子是怎么背叛自己，三言两语就被人骗走的。  
‘……但他当时还只是个孩子，而且看起来成为骑士确实是更适合他的道路。’  
暗骑的脑海中响起一个小小的声音为猫魅辩解道。  
‘不，即使是孩子，他也清楚自己必须要为此付出代价，他是叛徒，不可原谅！’  
精灵晃晃脑袋，冷淡地反驳后狠狠一个跳斩把方才那个心软的自己劈进地面。身为骑士的猫魅越是出色，越让他觉得自己的付出没被重视，越让他愤怒。

与此同时，楼下木桩挨打的噪音终于停下，暗骑却越发觉得心烦了。  
那家伙才练了多久就要休息？只是这种程度的练习可远不足以达到锻炼的效果，还是说……有哪个晃着细腰勾人的猫魅小姑娘在他的通讯贝里撒娇？  
暗骑一边骂自己莫名其妙，一边翻身，手肘不慎磕在墙上，痛得精灵脸都纠成一团。他心想都怪房间太暗了，什么都看不清。于是暗骑又板着脸扯开窗帘，木桩前已经没了骑士的身影。  
——  
“骑士病了。”  
学者用胳膊夹着魔导书，语重心长地劝道：“虽然症状不严重，但我觉得可以适当调整一下进度安排。”  
隔壁房间适时地传来骑士压抑着的咳嗽声，很快就停了。戴着白色榉木面具的精灵族像没听到学者说话似的，专注地搅动着手中的咖啡，学者只好把目光投向一旁皱着眉思索的队长。白魔法师思索片刻，看上去有些为难。  
“可我们已经清闲太久了，那些鸡毛蒜皮的委托还不够修武器的。”白魔叹了口气，“再这样下去，可能要大家自费准备药水和料理了。不过这就违背了我们招人时的承诺，要是有人因此离队，谁都没话说。”  
对于一个高水平的队伍，减员意味着重新招人、磨合，耗去的时间成本不容小觑。加上之前已经历过主坦离队，现在好不容易回归正轨，谁也不想再空耗着，净做些找猫遛狗似轻松的任务。  
对话变得胶着，三人陷在近乎凝固的空气中沉默地对视，最后暗骑仰头将咖啡一饮而尽。  
“他没问题。”  
精灵淡淡地做了结语，学者无奈地呼了口气，踏着重步转身离去。而隔壁对这一切一无所知的骑士裹紧了织毯，劝自己又喝了一口聊胜于无的药剂。

即使学者再三确认，骑士都认为自己的身体状况没差到需要静养的地步，甚至应和暗骑的说法，把爱操心的学者气得半死。而且接下来发生的事完全证明了他的担忧是正确的——骑士在攻击时忽然一个踉跄向前扑倒，用于防守的盾牌也当啷落地，他整个人几乎被魔兽的利爪斜劈成两半。  
白魔和学者拼了命地对他使用治疗魔法，也只能做到将骑士从通往冥界的码头上拉回半步。昏迷中的猫魅面色惨白，胸口汩汩的鲜血藤蔓般攀上白魔的衣裙，正以惊人的速度生长，又因畏惧百合的光辉不甘地收敛。  
确认骑士脱离生命危险后，学者第一个扔开魔导书，冲着沉默不语的暗骑就是一拳：“混蛋！当初可是你说没问题的！”  
论赤手空拳打架，学者这样的文职人员自然要弱上一些，暗骑轻轻松松地侧了一步就避开了。其他人见状连忙上前拉架，暗骑孑然站在人群对面，目光始终望着白魔怀中生死未卜的骑士。  
“就算我该为自己的话付出代价，也应该是当事人亲自动手。”暗骑的语气较平时更清冷了些，“而且你现在明显只是在迁怒，这样毫无意义。”  
“意义？那你告诉我什么有意义？你们这些暗黑骑士都没有心的吗？同伴的性命在你眼里到底算什么啊！”学者情绪激动到语无伦次，立刻被其他人七嘴八舌的劝导声盖了过去。  
被漆黑盔甲护卫全身的精灵毫不畏惧任何言语的枪箭，但他感觉到自己的身体又开始燃烧，硬壳内沉默的灵魂在火焰中吱吱作响，忍受着难言的苦痛。

“都别吵了！”作为队长的白魔终于有空闲来管理场面，汗水沿着她的脸颊滑下，“这次我也有责任，回去再说，骑士需要休息。”  
暗骑在其他队员或不满或无奈的目光中走向白魔，俯身轻轻地抚平骑士昏迷中仍然紧皱的眉，小心翼翼地将他抱起。  
学者翻了个白眼，拉正歪掉的外套，气冲冲地往迷宫入口处跑去。他的小仙女抱歉地对众人鞠了一躬，也扑闪着翅膀跟了上去，空中落了一路闪亮的光点。  
——  
因为这场意外，队伍的计划不得不推翻重来。好在骑士平日里很受欢迎，队员们没有埋怨而更多是担心。甚至有人主动要求出去打零工，尽量减少队内资金的消耗，让骑士能有足够的时间安心养伤。  
但星芒节前三天发生了这种不幸的事情，全队难免士气低落，白魔索性提前放了假，让大家各回各家，先过个好节。暗骑这样四海为家的冒险者则留在部队房，刚好也有人能陪着重伤未愈的骑士。  
暗骑谢绝了那对双胞胎姐妹要帮忙的提议，揽下所有照顾骑士起居的活计。猫魅大部分时候都在昏睡，偶尔醒来就要被灌上几碗又苦又涩的药汤，然后因为药剂的安眠成分继续睡。他总是在喝完药后对暗骑露出柔和的笑容道谢，相似的面容偶尔会让精灵想起曾经会因为药苦而撒娇多吃两块糖的少年。

这一次暗骑把药碗递进骑士手里，终于问出口：“药…很苦吧？”  
猫魅耳尖微微颤动，骑士努力地咽下口中的药汁，笑着摇了摇头：“还好。”  
“其实啊，我从前还挺喜欢喝药的。”骑士枕着柔软的羽毛枕头，昏昏沉沉地同暗骑闲聊：“因为每次喝完，老师都会给我准备糖果。他还总是记不住我爱吃什么味的，就干脆每种都买了一袋……结果我病好了之后，两个人又开始牙疼了，哈哈。”  
“听起来挺傻的。” 暗骑把手心里五颜六色的糖块捏来捏去，实在痛恨心软又恋旧的自己。  
“是啊……他就是这样的人。”骑士的声音越来越低，“但是……”  
暗骑试图听清他最后的话语，但骑士已经睡着了。精灵从床边的椅子上起身，在手中的糖果里挑出一块牛奶味放在骑士枕边。沉睡着的猫魅不知梦到了什么，动了动嘴唇，像是在微笑。  
是挺傻的。暗骑想着，给自己剥了颗糖，悄声到楼下去烤火了。

空无一人的部队房里只开着落地台灯，壁炉里的柴火奄奄一息。暗骑打了个哆嗦，加快步伐下楼添了点燃料，这才好受一些。今年的星芒节雪势不小，冷风在窗外呜呜地叫唤，窗上结满冰花，朦胧地透出一个雪白的世界。  
因为忍者跑得快和住得近，放假前被白魔安排了任务：星芒节那天要给留守部队房的两位带饭。暗骑含着糖块无意识地用舌尖拨弄，他确实有一点饿了，希望忍者能守时到来。  
冬季的傍晚天黑得早些，远钟和大门一同被敲响。暗骑披了件外衣前去开门，风雪中站着的却并不是他期待的送餐忍者小哥，而是一个陌生男人。两人见面都是一愣，男人很快反应过来，问道：“骑士在吗？听说他受伤了，我来看看。”  
“他在，不过刚喝过药睡下了，进来说吧。”暗骑当他是骑士的友人，便打开顶灯照亮室内，请男人进屋歇脚。

出于礼貌，暗骑拿起桌上的水壶打算给对方倒点温水，男人却轻车熟路地从茶几下的抽屉里摸出红茶包顺手放进杯里，还多拿了一个，道：“你要么？”  
暗骑重新打量了他一遍，摇摇头没说话，男人便自顾自地喝起茶，不时抬头看看屋内的摆设，眼神中带着怀念和某种复杂的情绪。暗骑扶了扶自己的面具，确认它能够将自己的面容完全遮蔽。  
“今天可真冷啊。”男人靠在沙发靠背上突然开了话头：“其他人都回家过星芒节了吧，你怎么还留着？”  
“我就一个人，在哪都一样，而且也得有人照顾骑士。” 暗骑弯腰用拨火棍翻动碳化的木柴。  
“哦…那你真是好心。”男人笑了笑。

虽然只有短短几句对话，但暗骑本能地觉得对方在针对他，简直莫名其妙到让精灵都懒得搭理。暗骑和拨火棍并排靠在石砌壁炉旁，用目光无声地催促着男人快点做完要做的事，然后赶紧滚蛋回家过节。男人倒是很识趣，喝了三分之一杯茶后便说要上楼看看，暗骑与他一起去了，只见男人径直走到一间空房前，打算推门。  
“不是那间。”暗骑出声提醒，抱臂看着男人，“你之前来过这里？”  
“嗯，算是吧。”  
男人不置可否，然后顺着暗骑手指的方向找到了骑士那静谧昏暗的卧室。他的手按上门把，像是下了很大决心才敢推开一道缝。廊上的灯光刀般劈了进去，气流卷起尘埃从两人眼前翻滚远去。  
几年过去，骑士的睡姿也变得像他这个人一样规矩，不踢被子，甚至也不怎么翻身。男人没再向前，只远远地看了一会躺在床上的骑士拉上了门，这倒是暗骑所未曾料到的。

“为什么不进去？”下楼时暗骑问道。  
“看到他还活着就够了。你多少也能猜到吧，这间屋子不欢迎我。”男人云淡风轻地道，“不然我也没必要挑这个时间来。”  
“你就是……？”暗骑说出了一个名字，想起之前金发猫魅劝他入队时提到的那位很强的暗黑骑士。得到对方的肯定后，精灵的态度也稍微改变了些：“原来如此…我是队里现在的主坦，之前有听说过你，幸会。”  
对方随意地嗯了一声，似乎没有要走的意思，而是走到客厅拿起凉透的红茶，边喝边问道：“听说过我啊……估计也不是好事。是骑士说的吗？”  
这和骑士有什么关系？暗骑心下疑惑，解释道：“是推荐我入队的朋友，不过他只说你是前任主坦。你和骑士…发生过什么不愉快的事？”  
后半句简直太多余了，暗骑自己都听不下去。男人珍惜地喝完最后一滴红茶，似笑非笑地看着暗骑，低声道：“啊啊…是发生过不少事。”

暗骑因为他的突然接近，下意识向后仰了仰，男人毫不在意这明显回避的动作，甚至因此更加愉悦了：  
“话说你和他上过床了吗？”  
这家伙到底误会了什么？暗骑眉头狠狠地纠在一起，被对方直白又暧昧的问话弄得无比烦躁。  
“很有趣哦，别看他平时一本正经的，到了床上却浪得像不做就活不下去的荡妇，那副缠着你想要更多的表情，真该画下来挂在墙上……”  
男人露出了属于得胜者的放肆笑容，身后被拉长投在墙纸上的影子如同暗夜中低语的妖异，尖叫着撕碎了万家欢庆的星芒节之夜。

Part4  
“我们只是普通的搭档关系。”暗骑嫌恶地看着眼前的男人，“我对你们之间的事根本没兴趣。”  
没错，他们至多是前任师徒，现任搭档，再不会有这之外的任何可能。暗骑绷紧了脸颊，后槽牙死死地咬着，不想让这讨人厌的家伙看出一丝破绽。  
闻言男人摊摊手，遗憾地道：“那看来是我误会了？真抱歉。不过你要是不介意，倒是可以跟他睡一次试试，反正他现在生病又受伤，正是心里最脆弱的时候，很好拿下……”  
“闭嘴，滚出去。”暗骑打断了他的话，他头脑一片空白，甚至不知自己为何难以保持冷静：“现在就滚。”  
“好好，你说了算，我这就走。”男人无所谓地笑笑，放下茶杯从暗骑面前经过。

他一定是故意踩上那块会发出怪声的地板的——暗骑朝楼上看了一眼，然后将眼神所能暴露的不友好放大到了极点，如刀刃般剜着被驱逐者的后背。暗骑不擅长靠语言争斗，所以接下来对方如果再挑战他的耐心，暗骑就只能遵循老规矩提出决斗，饿着肚子和男人在雪地里打上一架了。  
暗骑默默数着男人从沙发走到门口滚出去需要走多少步，三、二、一……那混蛋又停下了，半开的胡桃木门在寒风中瑟缩，屋里好容易才攒起来的暖意也开始顺着门缝逃逸。暗骑反思自己的表现，决定更热情一些，亲自送他出去。  
但是拨火棍刚离开地面半寸远，暗骑的体温还没能焐热金属，就听见那人语气温和地说：“抱歉，刚刚是骗你的。”

半个身子都陷进风雪里的男人正被侵蚀着，细白的雪粒已经占据了他的右肩和几缕黑发，与男人脸上落寞的表情正相衬。常年扛着大剑的肩头宽阔而结实，那是可以冲在队伍最前方斩断所有阻碍的身躯，此刻却像是难以承受身体内部碎裂的痛苦缓慢地随着呼吸颤抖。  
“我从没拥有过他——任何意义上的，忘掉那些我随口扯来的混账话吧，他是我见过最好的骑士。”男人认真地看着暗骑，清醒又失落的眼神像雪风一样浸透了精灵的白桦木面具，让他无所遁形，“看得出你非常关心他，但算是给你一个过来人的忠告……你永远也赢不过他心里等着的那个人，真的，要我说这比让那个骑士踩在他的剑盾上跳萨维奈舞还难。”  
男人艰涩地笑了笑，而除了他自己之外也没人觉得这话哪里好笑。暗骑还抓着细长的铁棍，完全被这番话打乱了计划，好在这座房子的前任住客也没有倾听他回答的意思，说完后就偏过头拍拍肩头的雪片，在暗骑的注视下关上了门。

“等等！”暗骑还是认输了，拉开窗户的瞬间，心口仿佛罩着一大团不断膨胀的乌云，猝不及防地把问句顶出喉管：“……你知不知道他在等谁？”  
“答案对你来说很重要吗？”男人没回头，但声音听起来在笑，甚至带着点儿幸灾乐祸：“反正不是在等我和你，连真面目都不敢让他看见的家伙还是趁早死心吧！”  
果然还是和他没话讲。  
暗骑重重关上窗户后才记起楼上还睡着一只伤猫，身体僵了片刻，更加埋怨那位不速之客。

脚印被新雪填满，稀薄的月光下依稀可见院子里的针叶树已经被雪漆成了纯白色。从表情来看明显听完了全程的忍者敲敲窗棱，探出脑袋仰望着再次打开窗子的暗骑。  
“放心，我什么都没看到也没听到！”矮个子的人族努力保持脸上的严肃，努力地踮脚把手里还冒着热气的炸鱼套餐给精灵递过去：“别皱眉嘛，我也知道伤员吃这个不太健康，但今天雪太大又是星芒节，好些商店没开门，只能买到快餐了……”  
暗骑却是在看忍者的肩膀：“你的衣服都被雪弄湿了，进来歇会再走吧。”  
“不啦，家里有人等着呢！估计骑士都饿坏了，快去照顾他吧。”忍者随手扫去头顶的雪粒，先一步蹦起来把窗户拉了下去，他腿脚快，一眨眼的功夫就消失不见了。

家……  
暗骑垂眼看向怀中源源不断散发着热量的食物，香味从纸袋的边角溢出，屋内的落地钟在整点敲响，钟声与食物的味道瞬间将他拽回了几年前某个星芒节的夜晚。  
那时有鲜嫩多汁的烤渡渡鸟、甜度刚好的星材蛋糕、格里达尼亚剧场边拥挤的人群和被紧紧抓着的衣角，还有为他带来了瞬间震撼的、少年人如同垂露的白玫瑰一样柔软又清澈的吻。  
烛光映出骑士的半边睡颜，暗骑承认骑士的选择是正确的，猫魅成为了堪称榜样的模范骑士。但在暗骑看来，骑士仍旧是当年在云雾街顶着满头满脸的雪、还强忍着不哭的流浪儿，只是年岁的增长让他学会去隐藏内心不愿被人看到的所思所想。

这株他亲手救活的花儿如今又想为谁绽放？暗骑想着，轻轻放下烛台和餐盘，用叉子将滑到边缘的炸鱼块推回瓷盘中央。在轻微的摩擦声中，精灵低声说道：“醒了就吃吧，要凉了。”  
骑士仍旧闭着眼，暗骑瞥向被角下露出的那截轻轻颤动的尾尖，微不可闻地叹了一声。他将叉子放回去：“要是不想吃的话，我先端到厨房去了。”  
话音刚落，猫魅一抖耳朵，浅色的眼睛忽闪忽闪，完全不像刚刚睡醒的模样。他慢慢撑起身体坐好，有些不好意思地道：“暗骑你好厉害啊，除了老师以外，你还是第一个能发现我是在装睡的……啊，我自己吃就好，谢谢。”  
暗骑上楼前已经把炸鱼切成了小块，便把盘子放在深棕的小桌上，他自己则坐在床边的凳子上一根根吃有些受潮的薯条，不时给骑士递个热果汁，默契得像是已经一起生活了许多年。  
两个人都有食不言寝不语的习惯，倒也没觉得尴尬，不过骑士好像很在意刚刚被发现装睡的事情，左顾右盼了一会儿，没忍住问道：“那个……能告诉我你是怎么看出来的吗？因为其他人从来都发现不了……”  
也许大家只是不想说，暗骑发现骑士总是在这种奇怪的地方显得很幼稚天真。  
“尾巴。”精灵言简意赅地说道，指指猫魅仍然露着的尾尖，“你睡着的时候它一般是勾着的，也不会动，但刚刚是绷直的。”  
“尾巴！”骑士恍然大悟，就连耳朵也情不自禁地立了起来，“怪不得呢，我紧张的时候确实会下意识绷着，咦，你……”  
再迟钝的人也能捕捉到此刻微妙的信号，猫魅强迫自己低下头不去看暗骑，僵硬地叉起最后两块炸鱼将脸颊撑得满满的，连暗骑递来的杯子都没注意到。暗骑毕竟比骑士年长不少，他只担心了一瞬，之后就彻底冷静下来，仰起头将杯里剩下的一点果汁喝净，木制的杯缘叩在白桦木面具上，格外厚重的质感是他们之间的阻隔尚未被打破的证明。

吃饱了，这个话题也该结束了。两个人不约而同地想着，一个闭了嘴放好叉子，一个起身把两个空盘子叠在一起收走，好像方才的对话从未发生。暗骑走后，骑士缩进被子里蹂躏自己不懂事的尾巴，懊恼自己为什么要多嘴问那一句。  
应该不会吧？那个对谁都冷冰冰、甚至认识到现在连面具都不肯摘的暗骑……？

“——药喝完了。”  
“啊？！”骑士被吓了一跳，手上不小心用力把尾巴打了个结。  
“黑魔回家之前留给你的药，已经喝完了。”暗骑不知何时已经折返，手里拿着两个空空的玻璃药瓶，“他是不是说过还有些在他房间里？我记不清了。”  
“药，对，好像是。”骑士忍着尾巴疼，说话都像是从牙缝里挤出来的，“你打个通讯问问？”  
暗骑听出异样，目光扫过骑士和他掩在被子下的双手，难得开了个玩笑道：“注意身体。”  
等骑士反应过来对方指的是什么，暗骑早就和黑魔说着话去取药了。猫魅自暴自弃地把整张脸埋进软乎乎的羽毛枕头里，希望自己能被憋到昏迷。

门把手被拧开的瞬间，暗骑的鼻子就被屋里的味道攻击得受不住，黑魔的房间里永远堆着数不清的奇怪材料，多种多样的材料与药剂混合出一种几乎可以当做武器使用的味道，也难怪他会付房租跑去挤召唤的房间睡觉。  
“应该很好找吧？你都给他喝了这么多天了，中号玻璃瓶，淡粉色偏稠，闻起来像泡过武士喂太多撑死的第八条金鱼的那种。” 黑魔的声音忽远忽近，“架子上的编号是……哎！把他按住！你们谁他妈的又给召唤喝酒了？！我操他不是要开龙神附体吧赶紧把他宝石兽给我扔出去！！!别让他把魔导书塞到肚子里啊啊啊——”  
暗骑默默拿远了通讯贝：“……你先忙？”

一句话都顾不上说，黑魔那头直接断线了。刚好房间里的味道也稍微散开了些，暗骑还是初次到访，不免好奇地多看了几眼黑魔按颜色排列得相当漂亮的药剂架，然后在满满一架深浅不一的粉色药剂面前停滞了。  
难道要一瓶一瓶试吗……精灵迟疑地拿起一瓶中号、淡粉色偏稠、闻起来不怎么样的药剂晃了晃，发现上面贴着标签，虽然看不懂黑魔狂野的字迹，但日期还能看清，正是黑魔要离开的前几天。再排除掉他自己很熟悉的恢复药和以太药，只剩下眼前几瓶日期相近的。  
闻起来也都差不多，对炼金一窍不通的暗骑揉揉被摧残得快要习惯了的鼻子，拿着药瓶出去了。

远在海岸另一边的黑魔终于想起来拿杖子给召唤挂了个魔法+物理睡眠，隔壁串门来的赤魔立刻把沾酒就发疯的亚拉戈法师捆得结结实实。常年运动量不足的黑魔法师累得瘫在座位上喘气，记起自己之前还在和暗骑通话，担心地道：“他应该不会拿错吧……”  
“拿错也没事？粉色的药不就几种？”同样对炼金颇有心得的赤魔拍拍手上的灰，“恢复药和强心剂之类的他肯定认得，你总不会把那种药也放在外面……吧？”  
“……啊。”  
黑魔移开了视线，赤魔瞪大了眼睛，召唤想吐吐不出，在梦里变成了熄火的不死鸟，委屈地哭了。

TBC.

番外-旧日星芒

暗骑不喜欢凑热闹，甚至连公寓都只买最靠里的房间。百合岭的楼道灯火通明，小剑术师跟在师父身后走过长长的走廊，一路上都忍不住好奇地左顾右盼。  
而一年到头都在外面冒险的精灵从未想过自己竟然也会有带别人回住处的时候，在推开门的瞬间不禁有些尴尬——许久未使用过的房间灰扑扑的，窗帘不知怎么掉了半截，歪歪扭扭地攀附在窗边，而窗台上更是狼藉地铺满了彻底枯死的植物。说是住所，倒不如说是仓库，地板上随意地堆着暗骑暂时用不到的装备、素材，他甚至确信自己在灯亮起的瞬间听到了老鼠跑动的声音。  
“进来吧。”暗骑一脸镇定地将门推得更开了些，一边用脚踢开了碍事的纸箱，“这里没法做饭，等下带你去街上吃。”  
穿着布甲的猫魅少年欢呼一声冲进房间，在暗骑出声阻止之前就猛地扑上了那张满是灰尘的单人床。精灵头痛地一声长叹，大步上前揪起自家精力过剩的学生的后领，把这只滚脏了毛的猫崽子抖了又抖。他不得不用稍加严厉的语气命令道：“听着，在我收拾好之前乖乖在门口坐着，哪儿都不许去，什么都不许动。”  
“嗯……”猫魅瞪着圆溜溜的眼瞳，乖巧地点了点头，又晃着尾巴冲老师撒娇，讨来了暗骑包里最后一瓶橘子汁。橘子汁酸甜可口，还加了一份爽口的果粒，嘴巴有事可做的小剑术师终于肯老老实实猫蹲在房门前，顺带悠闲地用目光监督屋内的暗骑打扫卫生。  
背对着他的暗骑正不甚熟练地抖抖床单、又弯下腰去整理铺盖。单身男人不太追求生活质量，能住就行，所以原先硬木床板上只铺了一层薄褥。暗骑动作顿了顿，他伸手按按床板，又从储物柜中翻出一条厚被铺了上去。  
猫魅开心地甩甩尾巴，他看到屋内只有一张单人床，不禁有些期待和老师更近的接触。青春期的少年总是爱胡思乱想，猫魅红着脸，无意识地用尖牙反复咬着吸管，所剩无多的液体挟着空气穿过细管发出窸窣的响声，直到隔壁房间有人推门出来才停下。

“呀，你好可爱，星芒节快乐~”穿着红白相间的裙子的猫魅族女性甜甜地对少年笑了下， “以前从没见过这间房有人回来呢。”  
她身边高大的奥拉男人在锁门的间隙瞥了小剑术师一眼，并没说话。少年放下手中捧着的杯子，有点迷茫地问道：“您好……话说星芒节是什么？”  
这下两位住户都惊讶地看着他，好像不敢相信竟然有人不知道什么是星芒节。猫魅女性皱着眉思考了片刻，颇为纠结地道：“要是讲故事的话，我们可就要赶不上露天剧场的演出啦……星芒节就是和心爱的人一起买买买，然后互送礼物的节日！”  
“喂，你少误导人家孩子。”奥拉宠溺地拍拍她的头顶，“虽然这么说也没错吧……如果你是个好孩子，那么星芒圣人会在今夜送给你礼物，好好期待吧。”  
“提问——我是好孩子吗？会有奥拉族的星芒圣人给我一个亲亲吗？”  
年轻的女孩子在塞给猫魅少年一袋小饼干后，笑嘻嘻地攀上奥拉的臂膀，试着向恋人索取一个巧克力味的吻。奥拉推拒着，一边告别一边拖着女友往下楼的方向走去，最后拗不过缠人的小猫，在楼梯口的阴影处俯身亲了亲女孩的唇。  
“怎么了？”  
暗骑的声音响在耳边，惊得小剑术师尾巴毛根根炸起。猫魅险些捏碎了手中的饼干，猛地站直了身体：“没、没什么！您您，您收拾好了喵？”  
他满脑子都想的是方才看到的那个温柔的吻，紧张得都要喵喵叫了。好在暗骑并没发现自己的学生脸色通红，只随口嗯了一声，低头用钥匙锁上房门，道：“去吃饭吧。”

星芒节的夜晚，魔女咖啡馆人满为患，暗骑只得点了一份星材蛋糕，两块羚羊肉排和猫魅馋了许久的烤全渡渡鸟打包带走。  
“先说好，你得吃完这只烤渡渡鸟，不许浪费。”暗骑两手都被沉甸甸的食物占着，只能紧盯着猫魅，生怕他在挤挤攘攘的人群中走丢，“拉着我的衣服。”  
“……！”猫魅微微睁大了眼睛，连忙牵住老师的衣角，乖乖地跟着暗骑。一大一小走在热闹的街道上，鼻间飘着不散的烘焙香气，不远处还传来高高低低的歌唱声。从小在云雾街流浪的孩子从未见过这般热闹繁华的场景，忍不住咬了咬自己的下唇。  
他好怕自己是在做梦，猫魅用力地咬着嘴唇，心想如果是梦，那就干脆不要醒来，他宁愿冻死在这美梦中。

少年仰头看向老师的背影，却意外地发现暗骑也在看他。回到家乡的精灵脱下了厚重的盔甲，难得换上一身朴素的便服，头发也松散地披在肩上，衬得他整个人都年轻了不少。  
“想去看表演么？”暗骑淡淡地问道。  
猫魅愣了片刻，然后用力地摇摇头：“不，我不想！我想和老师回家吃晚饭！”  
他在说‘回家’的时候卡了片刻，似乎在犹豫自己是否有资格将那里称之为家。暗骑垂着眼不知道在想些什么，就在猫魅以为他生气了的时候，暗骑突然转过身来，有些艰难地用拎着手提袋的双手把少年揽进怀中，生疏而克制地给了他一个拥抱。

“星芒节快乐……我从前都是一个人过节，所以也没准备礼物，抱歉。”  
他的老师有些窘迫地松开手，烤得滚热的渡渡鸟从猫魅肩膀边儿上蹭过，留下一阵肉香。  
钟声敲响在被星芒笼罩的大地之上，猫魅的意识随着钟声的强弱摇摆，他想自己该高兴才是，可眼泪却怎么都止不住。  
“礼物……我已经收到了……这是回礼……”  
小剑术师吸吸鼻子，他的视野一片模糊，只能努力地踮起脚，用猫魅引以为豪的弹跳力蹦起来，在暗骑脸颊上留下一个转瞬即逝的、并不越界的亲吻，然后撒腿就跑。  
少年一边大步向前跑，一边用略带沙哑的少年嗓音大喊道：“——星芒节快乐！”  
沉浸在节日氛围中的人们很快此起彼伏地用笑声和祝福回应，暗骑的世界一下子被欢呼声与绚烂的光点包围，而为他带来这一切的家伙还不肯停下脚步，快要跑得不见人影了。  
“……这算什么回礼啊。”  
暗骑长长地出了口气，然后大步地追了上去。  
END


End file.
